


can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Thor (Marvel), F/M, Mild Smut, Roughness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: thor punishes you
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a v long time since i wrote spanking, but here's hoping it's still good

Thor is angry–no, that’s not right. He’s something past angry. Some new blend of emotions that hasn’t even been identified yet. You had interfered with a mission–nearly gotten yourself killed. Thor had come just in time to save your life. 

Thor had agreed to come back to your apartment with you. He could tell you knew he was angry, could see it in your easy movements, quiet glances. 

The both of you walk in your front door. Only when it’s closed behind you does Thor finally break the seal he’s been keeping on his emotions. As soon as the latch clicks into place, he pushes you up against the door.

“What were you thinking?” He leans in, noses along your neck. “I could have lost you today. Do you know that?” 

He can feel you nod against his cheek.

“I know, Thor. I’m sorry.”

Thor chuckles darkly. “No.” He shakes his head. “No, my love, you’re not sorry.” He presses a kiss to the junction of your neck and shoulder, sinks his teeth in. “But you will be.”

He doesn’t give you time to reply. He gets a hand under each of your thighs, carries you towards your bedroom. He tosses you onto the bed, watches the way you bounce. He gets a hand around your ankle, pulls you towards him. 

“Thor? What’re you doing?”

He pulls your shirt over your head, throws it behind him. He gets his thumbs in your pants, pulls them down your legs. Thor gets his knee on the bed, hovers over you a bit. 

You lift your hands, thread your fingers in the tendrils of his hair. “Thor? C’mere, please.”

Thor’s tongue slides out, licks his lips–still doesn’t reply to you. Instead, he gets your underwear in his teeth, pulls away until he begins to hear the threads snap.

“Thor!”

He keeps pulling until they pop free of your body.

You chuckle. “I can’t believe you did that.”

Thor shrugs, the heavy movement of one shoulder. He pulls the shredded remains of your underwear from his mouth, wads them up. Crawling closer to you, he cradles your face in his hand. He sticks his thumb in your mouth, holds it open and shoves the fabric inside–pats your cheek a little when he’s done. “There.” He smirks. “That ought to shut you up.” 

He stands again, still clothed, grabs your ankle and pulls. Sitting on your bed, he arranges you over his lap. There are several muffled grunts from you but Thor ignores them, settles you so your pussy is against his jean-clad knee.

He rubs his palm over your ass. “Maybe this will make you think twice next time.”

You groan around your makeshift gag. Thor waits only a few seconds before lifting his hand and bringing it down against your ass. 

“Hmph!”

Thor chuckles. “There’s no getting out of this.” He brings his palm down several more times in quick succession. “Besides…” He stops, runs a thumb through your folds–the dripping wetness there. He brings his voice down to a whisper, leans close to your ear before he speaks again. “We both know you like this.”

Thor doesn’t speak much after that, turns his attention instead to your ass. He wants to make it red, wants to make sure you can’t sit down properly for days. Each time his hand comes down, you rock against his knee. He can hear your mewls, knows you’re dangerously close to cumming. He cracks his hand against your ass several more times before you begin to shake, fingers digging into his calf. 

Thor laughs. “That’s it. Let it go, love. Cum for me.”

Eventually, you settle and all Thor can hear are your heaving breaths. 

He’s not sure if it’s the rise and fall of your body as you breath or the dark red color of your ass, but Thor can’t help but haul you up into his arms, press a messy kiss to your mouth-grateful he still can.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
